Summer Secrets
by kaybabyx3
Summary: Gabriella Montez comes to New York and runs into Troy Bolton when he needs her the most she leaves. Secrets, Lies, and Love. Troy Bolton won't make the same mistake as last time. TxG.
1. Trailer

**Okay, so here's my new summer series that I plan to complete, I will also try and update some of my other incomplete stories that I have out and do some oneshots. **

**Enjoy :) **

Everybody has a secret

_Show's Gabriella Montez playing with her old engagement ring. _

_Show's Troy Bolton picking up a two year old boy. _

When Gabrielle Montez comes to New York…

_Show's Gabriella walking through Time Square_

Everything Changes 

_Show's Troy dropping his head into his hands and sighing "She had to come now"_

_Show's Chad walking towards Troy "Are you ever going to tell her?" _

Secret's are reveled

"_I was afraid Troy! That's the only reason I left." _

"_What where you afraid of Brie?" _

"_Love"_

_--_

"_Brie, there's something I need to tell you" _

"_What is it Troy?" _

"_Well the thing is-"_

And when things couldn't seem to get worse…

"_Troy Bolton." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Things aren't going as planned, I'm sorry." _

The whole world come's crashing down

"_Gabi! You need to come to the hospital?_

"_Why should I listen to you?!" _

"_Becaue Troy needs you!" _

**Staring:**

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashely Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danfourth

and

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

in

_Summer Secrets_


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy, so here's the first chapter for Summer Secrets, sorry it took sooo long I couldn't think of a good chapter to start everything off without giving a lot away.**

**Summer Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

As a young teen summers in Albuquerque, New Mexico where about hanging out, making out, sneaking out, passing out, beach sand, perfect tans, day walks, night talks, sleepless nights and pillow fights; whatever happens, happens, _no regrets_. Now six years later Gabriella Montez finds herself flying to New York City, to spend the entire summer with her two best friends for the first time since senior year at East High.

_It was the summer before their senior year, not knowing it would be their last one together. Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danfourth, and Zeke Baylor spent almost every waking moment together. Countless days on the beach and endless nights of sleepovers. But soon ended by mid July, Sharpay and her twin Ryan would spend the rest of the month in Paris, Taylor was visiting her cousins in Washington, and Chad and Zeke went camping for the weekend. Gabriella glanced at her clock 2:43, it had only been five minutes an she couldn't find one thing to occupy her for at least an hour, she would call Troy, but he was grounded and it was their six month anniversary! I mean I know it's mediocre to remember a silly thing like that but Troy had been her very first serious relationship since she lived in Albuquerque. It was pointless reading any book because she either already read them or has no situation what so ever. Getting up from queen size bed Gabriella pushed open her window looking out into her backyard before laying back down and taking a nice long deserving nap. _

_-- _

_-- _

_A few hours later Gabriella was woken up to the rustling of her shades on the balcony doors. Nervously she got up and crept the few feet to the two doors. "Boo!" Troy said popping out from behind, making Gabriella let out quick shrilly scream. _

"_Goddamit, Troy! You scared the living shit out of me!" Gabriella gasped while holding her hand to her chest. _

"_Awhh I'm sorry Brie, but you're so cute when you're scared." Troy said kissing her nose making Gabriella giggle. _

"_May I ask what you are doing here anyways, I thought you were grounded?" Gabriella looked at him skeptical._

"_There's always an exception to the rule" Troy reasoned taking Gabriella onto her balcony. _

"_Sneaking out?"  
"Yup, and besides I couldn't miss our six month anniversary." Troy said turning on some soft music "I know everything seems a little cliché with the roses and the dinner for two and the-"_

"_Troy! It's perfect" Gabriella gasped at the scenery overlooking her backyard which now seemed like an endless fairytale. _

"_Really?" Troy asked shyly. _

"_Really!" Gabriella stated proudly "It's everything I could have ever dreamed of!" _

Gabriella broke out of her trance when she walked onto the busy streets of Time Square. She could now see why New York City was known as the city that never sleeps. Even living in Chicago couldn't even compare the noise all the cars, trains, and people made. As a gust of wind blew past her unexpectedly taking the only map she had on her away. Completely dumbfounded she walked over to the puddle of mud where her map landed sighing Gabriella picked it up to see that the ink has smeared into a colorful mess.

"Do you need help?" A strange deep voice asked.

"Uhhh." Gabriella turned around to see a well built male with wavy dark brown hair and sea green eyes "Yeahh I actually do." Gabriella inched closer to him "Do you know where this address it?"

"Yeah, I'll take you there, follow me." He said picking up one of her suitcases and leading the way "By the way, my names Nick"

"Gabriella"

--

--

"Well here it is." Nick said dropping Gabriella's bag next to the door. "Room 690"

"Thanks for the help!" Gabriella said gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done."

"No problem. See you around sometime." Nick said smiling before walking off. Gabriella smiled back before knocking on the door of Taylor and Chad's apartment. She smiled widely and screamed when her best friend opened the door.

"Oh my god, Tay! I've missed you sooo much." Gabriella squeezed Taylor.

"Me too Gabs! Wait till you see this place." Taylor gushed grabbing Gabriella's bags and bringing them into the apartment. "Well this is the living room, and of course you know Chad and Troy." Gabriella's breathe hitched. '_When did Troy move to New York? Last time I thought he was in Michigan!' _"And this is the kitch-"

"Uhhh Taylor, can you just show me to my room, I mean I'm really tired, and it's been a long flight, and I just want to lie down." Gabriella rambled nervously.

"Yeah, right this way" Taylor lead Gabriella and didn't come back out until till Gabriella was settled.

"Was something wrong with Gabs?" Chad asked grabbing a handful of chips.

"What do you mean?" Taylor said from the kitchen getting ready to prepare dinner.

"I mean…" Chad paused and ate some chips. "She seemed all fine and then she got all quite and wanted to lie down."

"Ohh, umm I don't know." Taylor said dumbfounded.

"Just saying is all." Chad said then the famous Indiana Jones theme song soon came on. Soon the unnoticed five year old boy looked up from his Nintendo DS.

"I want that game!" He said mesmerized by the advertisement. "Can I please have it?" He asked sweetly walking up to Troy.

"Adam" Troy sighed "Well, see I mean we gotta ask your mommy first!"

"Ohh, okay" Adam said slightly disappointed.

"Don't be sad." Troy said picking up Adam placing him on his knee "How bout this, on Saturday, me and you at my place watching Fairly Odd Parents marathons."

"Yay!" Adam cheered with excitement.

"Now get back to your game, those Spongebob can't save Bikini Bottom by himself."

"No he can't!" Adam agreed before getting back to his Nintendo DS game.

--

--

After Taylor left the room Gabriella slowly started to unpack her suitcases. Sure she might have stretched the truth about being tired but she didn't plan on seeing Troy, she knew in her life she eventually would end up seeing him but now! On her very first vacation day. After folding one of her shirts, Gabriella made her way to her bed and laid down. Staring up at the ceiling she thought of the last time she saw Troy.

_It had been a week since the senior wildcats graduation from East High. So far Gabriella's summer had been an emotional rollercoaster ride. All the tears and goodbyes from graduation to the excitement and happiness of graduation parties. Sharpay was off to New York and to peruse her love of Broadway along with Ryan by her side. Zeke traveled to Rhode Island to work on becoming a chief. Chad stayed in New Mexico to play for the U of A basketball with hopes of being drafted to the New York Nicks later on in his life. Taylor went of to Yale to become a lawyer. While Gabriella went off on the other side of the country to get a teaching degree. Troy intended to go to the same collage as Gabriella to peruse his choice in business but soon transferred to Michigan. _

_--_

_--_

_It was a breezy August night Troy had done the cliché way of getting into Gabriella's room by using the balcony. He didn't just come to visit her but to talk with her, which worried Gabriella a lot. _

"_Brie." Troy started "I know we were supposed to go to UCLA together but…"_

"_But?" Gabriella repeated slightly worried. _

"_I'm gunna transferred to Michigan." Troy said nervously._

"_What?" Gabriella said in complete disappointment. "Why?"  
"Well I was able to get a basketball scholarship there that would pay for all of my collage expensive which would help me a ton!" Troy explained as best as he could. _

"_I guess that still makes since" _

"_But it's not like I'll be gone forever. We're still gunna see each other on holidays and long weekends." _

"_True" Gabriella said quietly. _

"_Its gunna work out" Troy stated "I promise." _

_-- _

_--_

_Time a flown by and before anyone knew it first semester of their freshman year in collage had ended. Once Gabriella stepped foot in her collage dorm she cautiously dialed Troy's number by the third ring his deep voice rang through the other line "Hey, babe" _

"_Uhhh, hey Troy" Gabriella stuttered timidly. "We need to talk…"_

_Troy's soon cheerful voice turned completely serious "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" _

"_Yeah, but I think we should break up" Gabriella's eyes soon filled up with tears knowing she broke his heart._

"_What?" Troy went into complete shock "Why? Did I do anything wrong?" A billon questions filled up in Troy's head._

"_No" Gabriella said "It's just not working out." _

"_But I thought everything was working out great" Troy tried to convince her. _

"_It was but I just…" Gabriella sighed "I gotta go, I'm really sorry Troy." Gabriella hung up before she could hear him say anything and burst into tears and never herd from him again. _

* * *

**So here was the first chapter and I hoped you liked it. Reviews would be nice :).**

**Next chapter should be up soon hopefully.**

**kaybabyx3**


End file.
